Clemmons, North Carolina
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1019693 |website = |footnotes = }} Clemmons is a village in Forsyth County, North Carolina and a suburb of Winston-Salem. The population was 13,827 at the 2000 census. Geography Clemmons is located at (36.025232, -80.386413) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of 10.8 square miles (28.1 km²), of which, 10.7 square miles (27.7 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.3 km²) of it (1.20%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 13,827 people, 5,291 households, and 3,947 families residing in the village. The population density was 1,291.2 people per square mile (498.5/km²). There were 5,614 housing units at an average density of 524.2 per square mile (202.4/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 89.87% White, 5.21% African American, 0.09% Native American, 2.10% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.76% from other races, and 0.95% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.54% of the population. There were 5,291 households out of which 36.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.5% were married couples living together, 7.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.4% were non-families. 21.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 2.97. In the village the population was spread out with 25.7% under the age of 18, 6.1% from 18 to 24, 30.6% from 25 to 44, 26.0% from 45 to 64, and 11.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.0 males. The median income for a household in the village was $60,486, and the median income for a family was $70,029. Males had a median income of $49,892 versus $32,558 for females. The per capita income for the village was $27,679. About 2.8% of families and 3.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.6% of those under age 18 and 8.5% of those age 65 or over. Village Facts * Originally called Clemmonsville, the Village of Clemmons was founded in 1802 and incorporated in 1986. * Clemmons is located in the Northwestern Piedmont section of North Carolina in Forsyth County. * Clemmons is ten miles (16 km) southwest of Winston-Salem, a city of approximately 227,834. * Clemmons, population 18,645, is part of the "Piedmont Triad" and the Greensboro/Winston-Salem/High Point Standard Metropolitan Statistical Area. * The proximity of Clemmons to this major urban center and its location along Interstate 40 has contributed to the growth of the Village. * Clemmons encompasses . * West Forsyth High School, the largest high school in Forsyth County, is located in Clemmons. * The Village of Clemmons operates under the Council/Manager form of government. Policy and legislative authority rest with an elected Council which is composed of a Mayor and five Council members. The Mayor and one Council member are elected for a two-year term with the remainder of the Council elected to four-year terms. * The Village Council, among other responsibilities, passes ordinances, adopts an annual budget, appoints citizens to boards and committees, and hires a Village Manager. The Village Manager is responsible for implementation of the Council's policies and ordinances, supervision of the Village employees, and overall maintenance of the day-to-day operations of the Village. * The tax rate for the Village of Clemmons is .115 cents per $100 of property tax value. Points of interest * Tanglewood Park * Tanglewood Park Arboretum and Rose Garden References External links * Official Clemmons, NC website Category:Villages in North Carolina Category:Settlements in Forsyth County, North Carolina Category:Established in 1802